


sweet beautiful nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Roommates, noncon turned con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave sneaks up on some guy in the alley way.He didn't realize that it was his roommate... but it's too late now anyway.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 10





	sweet beautiful nightmare

John was just walking down the city street back home to his apartment, when someone came up from behind. Now John has a knife up to his throat and some stranger demanding that he strip his pants and bend over for him.

John recognizes the voice. He cocks his head around to see a speck of white-blonde hair. He knows exactly who it is, "Dave?"

 _Shit._ Dave thinks. _It's John._ Dave should have known from the way this guy was walking with that fat fucking ass it was his roommate. He always stalked that fat ass. He should have known, even in the pitch black darkness of the street corner he was on. Doesn't matter. There's no magic eraser that can scrub away this mistake.

Dave's gonna get the fucker in front of him to strip down to nothing and let him pound those cheeks anyway.

John sucks fear deep into his gut as he removes his shorts and then his boxers. John thinks about making a break for it... but he votes against it. He strips himself free of his shirt and then Dave guides him to lay his back down against the brick wall. Dave wasn't a complete monster, he had a bottle of lube at the ready.

Dave starts fingering him with three fingers off the bat, John's lucky Dave usually just lotions up his cock and dives in to it, this time Dave's gonna give his prey some special treatment.

John shuts his eyes closed and whines. John's thinking about running away still. Dave's holding his knife steady but John could probably break free. John probably could run away... but does he want to? His sexy ass roommate just jumped him a dark street corner and is finally paying attention to him in the way that he wants him to.

Dave pulls his fingers out of John, John moans at the feeling of his hole relaxing. Dave whips out his fully erect cock and plunges it into John's lube leaking ass. Dave's working fast now, diving into him like he's already on the verge of climax.

Dave starts beating John's dick like it owes him money. John cries out for more. John's eyes fill with tears as Dave pounds his ass mercilessly. John moans like a whore, John begs Dave for more. "more. more. please, god. more."

Dave finishes with a loud grunt. John cums instantly after, feeling his hot roommates cum in his ass is killing him completely. John looks down at the crime scene, hot white cum is dripping out of his ass and on his abdomen. John shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. When he comes too he's back in his apartment and in his own bed. He walks up and walks over to him roommate, he wants to ask about last night... but John votes against it. Deciding that for today it was a dream, but hopefully tonight, it will be another sweet, blissful nightmare.


End file.
